trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GelasticGeek
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - Talksprite= - Homosuck= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Winged= }} |caption = d0nt ever see y0ur d1sab1l1ty as a m1stake because y0u are 1n n0 way shape 0r f0rm a m1stake |aka = |title = Knight of Void |age = 6.5 sweeps (14 human years) |screenname = gelasticGeek |zodiac = Auriga Charioteer|symbol = |symbol2 = |style = all lowercase, no capitalization whatsoever. no punctuation. uses "0" for her o's and "1" for her I's. |specibus = technologykind |modus = See below for explanation |relations = Cinius Maiken (matesprit) The Inventor (ancestor) (deceased) Teerio Talius (dancestor) Austri Farsas (kismesis) Prinus Farsas (pale crush) |planet = Land of Metal and Scraps}} Giarua Talius, her Trollian handle being gelasticGeek, is a female bronze blooded troll. She is a Knight of Void, the matesprit to Cinius Maiken, and the kismesis to Austri Farsas. Her associated zodiac sign is the Auriga Charioteer. The first part of her handle, gelastic, has something to do with causing laughter, something Giarua unintentionally causes people to do but also wants to make people laugh. The second part of her handle, Geek, refers to her nature as being really smart (due to being a mechanic) and, obviously, her geeky nature. Unlike other trolls, Giarua lost her hands and thus resorts to limb enhancers to compensate for the loss of her hands. Etymology Her first name, Giarua, is an anagram of Auriga. Auriga is supposed to be a large constellation representing a man holding a whip. Her last name, Talius, is from the Greek word "Talus," which means mechanical man. This makes sense give the fact that Giarua is a mechanic. Introduction > Be the Quirky Girl Your name is GIARUA TALIUS. Many trolls call you UNUSUAL, and you gradually stopped CARING what they think. They can think of you HOWEVER they want. You are well known for LOSING YOUR HAND. That was a bad time. You made yourself a LIMB ENHANCER, but you didn't like how both your hands were DIFFERENT. So you did something to get rid of the other hand. Glad you made TWO limb enhancers. But those limb enhancers really ENHANCE your mechanical work and make life so MUCH EASIER. You love almost practically EVERYBODY. Well, except your KISMESIS, but that's a different story. You love how DIFFERENT people can be, and DIFFERENT is okay. You are very DIFFERENT yourself. And you tell people that there's NOTHING WRONG with being different. But some highbloods don't LISTEN to you, given your blood color. You also enjoy making people LAUGH; it makes your DAY knowing that someone took the time to ENJOY your joke craftsmanship. You are very much in love with CINIUS MAIKEN, and he is your MATESPRIT. He basically fell for you the moment he MET you, and you joke that you have the power to make people LOVE you. Out of all your peers, you are the only one who can COMPREHEND and DO math and science. Well, you are a MECHANIC, and you need to know a SHIT TON OF MATH. And you do. A subject you enjoy a lot is ART, and you claim that ANYTHING can be art as long as it has MEANING to it. Your matesprit only loves HISTORICAL ART for some reason, but then again, he is a LIGHT player and they are big on HISTORY. Whatever the case may be you jokingly tell him he's very PICKY about his art choices. Your trolltag is gelasticGeek and you speak t0 pe0ple acc0rd1ng t0 wh0 they are but y0u are generally talkat1ve ar0und new pe0ple. Personality and Traits Giarua's lowblood status reduces her lifespan significantly, but she preserves through optimism of the future. She has a fascination for technology and machines, and always wants to help others with those subjects. Her fascination for them has lead her to become an expert at these subjects. Her special interests, along with her matesprit Cinius Maiken, are one of her many sources of happiness and she loves all of them. She is initially shown as a very nice troll and always willing to help those in need. She often puts everyone else's needs before hers, especially with Cinius and his kids. However, she is capable of letting others help her, as Cinius helps her plan blueprints before starting anything. Before meeting Cinius, she was described to have an a void in her heart or a sense of loneliness in her, alluding to her status as a Void player. Giarua jokes around that Cinius filled the void in her heart with his light. Going along with jokes, Giarua enjoys cracking jokes and wants to make people happy and even laugh. Any time an awkward situation comes up though, Giarua nervously laughs as a mechanism to calm herself down. Giarua has autism, which Nepeta Leijon is inferred to have. Giarua lives in social isolation as her matesprit does not live with her (her land is also described to very lonely), doesn't make great eye contact with anybody (even with Cinius) as her eyes tend to wander off, stims (by chewing on her fingers), despite wanting to help others she can't always get her words across, occasionally stutters, can get overwhelmed rather quickly and is very sensitive to loud noises. If something doesn't go the way she planned it, she gets really uncomfortable and Cinius tells everyone around to let it run its course. Giarua takes great pride in her loss of hands and autisim, as she states that she may not be a normal troll, but she is damn proud of what she is and that she wouldn't want herself any different. As such, she will teach Romeda that they are both perfect the way they are and that you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Miscellaneous Hive Giarua's hive is located underground, but the way to get to it is through a tunnel. Her hive isn't relatively large, as it only accommodates one troll and one lusus. Her lusus wasn't that big to begin with, anyway. Her hive was then soon transported to her land, the Land of Metal and Scraps (LOMAS). Her hive was dark in color, yet the windows were a bright bronze color so she could see her hive. Inside her hive is where her desk with her monitor is. Her monitor is a bright bronze color with a jade colored symbol on it. The symbol is a wrench. Respiteblock Her respiteblock is actually outside but connected to her hive. It only consists of a bronze recuperacoon that only can support Giarua. Her respiteblock is generally a mess, and there is always slime coming out of her recuperacoon. Many photos are on the wall, but they all consist of her and Cinius. Unfortunately, there are no photos of her and Austri on there. Strife Specibus Giarua's strife specibus is the technologykind. The technology is her hands, which are limb enhancers. They are located around her wrists and function as her new hands. She has artificial fingers that are not directly attached to the enhancers but they float around the palm of her hands. With her hand enhancers, she can create a shield and fire blasts out of her fingers. Fetch Modus Giarua's Fetch Modus is also her hands. She designed her hands to captchalogue about roughly anything. The captchalogue cards are bronze and jade colored, symbolizing her and Cinius's relationship. At any point of time, Giarua can access the cards and even look over at them. Her previous Fetch Modus is destroyed and unknown. Ancestor The Inventor The Inventor is the ancestor of Giarua Talius and the post-scratch incarnation of Teerio Talius. She didn't wield any strife specibus, unless one counts her use of tools. The Inventor, even though was a lowblood and wasn't worth anything to higherbloods, was a very gifted inventor and often came up with small gadgets for highbloods. Unfortunately, she wasn't given any respect nor money for her work for the longest time. She was also skilled in mechanical work and knew how to fix up a machine. It wasn't until after her death that her work was soon noticed and that's how she got her name. A lesser known thing about The Inventor was that she was also responsible for the creation of The Peculiar Headcase's cane, which would be passed down to Aconid Nocard. Her relationship with The Immolate, Cinius Maiken's ancestor, was strained a little. For one thing, they were moirails, albeit The Inventor wished for something more, like a red romance. The Immolate never reciprocated, albeit he had secret red feelings for someone else. The Inventor eventually realized that The Immolate would never love her in a red way, but they continued to be moirails. When The Immolate and his adopted kids died, The Inventor went into a heavy state of depression. She often wrote in her journal that now she had "no sense of purpose to live anymore," and that living "was like a ticking bomb, ready to detonate soon." She died soon after The Immolate's death, although the cause of death remained a mystery. Some say that it was accidental, that she got caught in her machines. However, some claim that it was no accident. As stated above, after she died, her work became well known and then finally she was given her name she has now. Giarua sympathizes with her ancestor and wished that The Inventor had a better life. Dancestor Teerio Talius Teerio Talius is the Prince of Void, the pre-scratch incarnation of The Inventor and Giarua Talius's dancestor. She is the moirail to Wyvurn Nocard, Aconid Nocard's dancestor. She is also the kismesis to Dareas Planci, Lodove Planci's dancestor. She is 9.5 sweeps old, or 20 human years old. Her strife specibus is nothing, but her hands, so she wields the fistkind strife specibus. Unlike Giarua, Teerio isn't exactly a mechanic and only tinkers with machinery for fun, not for a living. Radius Maiken, the dancestor of Cinius Maiken, has feelings for Teerio, but it's unclear if it's flushed, pale or caliginous feelings. Regardless of the matter, Teerio does not have any feelings for Radius and considers him a nuisance. She often stirred up trouble in her session, stating that she felt "no remorse" for her actions and did them for fun. She always seems to be constantly bored and not really aware of her surroundings. Teerio isn't a mechanic, as stated above, but she has some knowledge of machinery. As such, she often messed with Radius's things and made sure they wouldn't work. However, Teerio finds peace in her dancestor, Giarua, and often hangs out with her more than anybody else from her session. She often said things about her team. For example she said that Androx was pretty dope and rad, Astrum was better than okay, Wyvurn was the best moirail, but she says that she finds Radius pretty irritating. Many interpret this as caliginous feelings, but Teerio always insists that it's not. Unfortunately, she was the cause of most of the dancestors' deaths, one of them being her own moirail. Even though her moirail's death was an accident. Pre Teerio.png|Teerio's appearance when she was alive/before she played the game with the other dancestors Post Teerio.png|Teerio's eventual appearance after The Last Hope Session is completed Relationships Lusus GG: shes 0kay 1 guess GG: but 1m n0t sure 1f she enj0yed tak1ng care 0f me Giarua's lusus is a hoofbeast lusus. Her lusus was described to have been emotionally distant, and didn't really know how to take care of Giarua. She didn't seem alarmed when Giarua lost her hand, which either meant that she was trying to act calm in the situation or didn't care. When her lusus died though, Giarua felt some remorse but still prototyped her lusus into a sprite. Cinius Maiken GG: my s0urce 0f pr1de and j0y GG: he g1ves me n0th1ng but l0ve and care 1n return GG: and 1 return h1m the fav0r GG: 1 just l0ve h1m s0 much Cinius Maiken is a jade blooded troll that is the matesprit of Giarua. He is a male jadeblood taken on the duty of taking care of grubs, yet he's taking care of two young trolls under his wing. Giarua loves Cinius with every inch of her being and always makes sure that she's there for him always. The two don't have a complex relationship and would do normal couple things. Cinius often visits his matesprit's hive since they do not live together. Cinius was the one who fell for her, first though, and soon after Giarua reciprocated those feelings he had harbored for her. They are very flushed for each other and trust each other immensely. They would do anything for each other, as Giarua went into a kismessitude with Austri Farsas so Cinius wouldn't have to. Yet he's not too happy about that decision that she made, though. Romeda Vashti GG: shes a qu1rky g1rl GG: but shes s0 k1nd hearted and h0nestly prec10us t0 us all GG: 1 w1sh s0me pe0ple c0uld see that Romeda Vashti is a teal blooded troll that is well known for having ADHD. Since Romeda is a friend of Cinius and considers Cinius's friends hers, Giarua and Romeda are friends. The two have an earth best friend relationship. Romeda is always curious to see what Giarua does for a living, and Giarua explains what she does and yet the two have a good relationship. She often tells Romeda that she is perfect the way she is. Austri Farsas CC: Why are y^ou with her?! GG: because n0 0ne else w1ll CC: Babe, i d^on't think even a kismesis w^ould treat y^ou the way she treats y^ou. Austri Farsas is a fuchsia blooded troll that is disguised as a violet blood, and is the kismesis to Giarua Talius. However, Giarua only entered a kismessitude so that her matesprit wouldn't have to. But by that logic, she does refer Austri as Cinius's "kismesis-in-law." She does hate Austri though, as she often makes ableist remarks about Giarua and often destroys her machines. Many would take this as black flirting, but Giarua doesn't take it that way. The two are very unhealthy together. Prinus Farsas GG: shes the better farsas 0f them all just say1ng Prinus Farsas is the dancestor of Austri Farsas and is also a fuchsia blood disguised as a violet blood. But Prinus is the exact opposite of Austri in many ways, and that's why Giarua likes her a lot. Prinus is a very caring person but is very prude, but only to herself is she prude. She often listens to Giarua when she rants and helps Giarua by rebuilding the machinery that Austri destroyed. Giarua feels so safe with Prinus, and not to mention she has a pale crush on Prinus. Other Trolls Giarua's lowblood status doesn't allow her to freely mingle with higherblood so easily. She is very open about having autism, and other trolls usually sway away from her because of it. She primarily gets along with midbloods and lowbloods more than highbloods, anyway. Although some trolls think it's weird that she lives alone, even though she has a matesprit and kismesis. Gallery Trivia *Giarua's limb enhancers for hands is a direct reference to Peridot from Steven Universe. *She was redesigned a couple of times, originally going from long hair to evidently short hair. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Ami670